This invention relates generally to roofing construction, and more particularly to an apparatus for installation of roofing shingles atop a slooped roof.
Asphalt roofing shingles must be layered in rows atop a slooped roof, starting with the lowest row along the eave of the roof and progressing upwardly toward the peak of the roof. This is so because each row of roofing shingles must overlap the row immediately below any given row to insure weather resistance. Additionally, each adjacent row is ordinarily displaced laterally a predetermined amount so that the ends and slots of each shingle do not coincide with those of the rows immediately adjacent thereto.
No known means of semi-automatic or automatic installation of the laying of shingles atop the roof is known to applicant. Each shingle must be manually placed by the installer in proper orientation prior to nailing or stapling that shingle in place.
The present invention provides a machine which is manually rollable across a slooped roof while depositing shingles in row fashion and in precisely the correct orientation one to another for stapling thereon. Indexing means is also provided to properly reposition the drum and frame upwardly at the end of each layered row of shingles so that the machine may be manually moved back across the roof to lay the next row of shingles, again in proper side-by-side orientation one to another and in proper alignment up the sloop of the roof one row to another.